


First Kiss

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Flashback, Headcanon, Nostalgia, bad nostalgia, pre-Blackarachnia incident, transformer terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Looking back on everything, Optimus knew that none of it would have happened if he had kissed her back.





	First Kiss

He wasn't exactly sure what he expected. When Elita had called him specifically to visit her after her shift, he figured she was just in need of someone to take her to dinner somewhere, which was a fairly common thing for Elita to do with both Optimus and Sentinel. However, she called at a rather late time. Optimus was no fool. She wanted something, and she wanted it kept secret.

“Optimus!” She cried once he was in optical range. “I'm glad you're here.”

“It's rather late for dinner now, Elita,” Optimus stated as he transformed into his robot mode.

“Sentinel and I already ate,” She explained. “I just wanted to see you.”

“At this time?” He seemed very skeptical of her vague statement. Something was up, and he was going to find out. “Why not tomorrow?”

Elita raised an optical ridge. She smiled. “You can tell I want something, can't you?”

“Err …” He sighed. It was almost impossible to keep things from her, even if you got to your point subtly. “Yes, Elita. I can. What is the reason you called me here?”

Elita smiled sheepishly. “You're a pretty good bot, Optimus,” She started. Optimus looked puzzled. What could she be up to? “The thing is, we’ve been friends for quite a while, and … uh … I was thinking … maybe we could be more?”

Optimus blinked. “Um … what?”

“Optimus, don't be so oblivious!” She snapped. “What I'm saying is I want to be your future Sparkmate!”

Optimus blushed furiously and looked away. “But … what about Sentinel?”

“What about Sentinel?”

“Doesn't he like you, too?”

“‘Too’?” She echoed.

“Elita, I'm serious,” He frowned.

“And so am I. Optimus, Sentinel may like me, but he doesn't control me. We’re friends, and friends let each other have our own feelings. And as for mine, they belong to you.”

“Elita …” Optimus wasn't sure how to respond. “I'm not saying I don't want to be your Sparkmate, but—”

“We don't have to be together right now. We can wait till after my Femme Rank Ceremony. Or after you finally get your Prime Ceremony!”

“Elita,” He started. “I do love you. I want to be your Sparkmate. I really do. But, let's give it time before we make any quick decisions.”

Elita frowned. “Optimus, we told each other we'd be honest about our secrets, and that we'd accept them and hold them in our sparks. This is my most sparkfelt secret, and I'm trusting that you'll be willing to hold it close to your own spark.”

“I will … I do,” He sighed once more. “I just want to make the right choice for both of us.”

“And isn't this the right choice?” She asked.

“We’ll see, Elita.”

She nodded. With an impatient sigh, she stood on up on the end of her stabilizing servos and kissed him gently. He didn't move. With her spark slightly aching with stubbornness and anger that he didn't respond to her act of love positively, she stopped and stepped away.

“Maybe one day,” She whispered, her audial transmitters rumbling to its lowest pitch. She looked up at his optics. He was staring at her, feeling pity on her.

Inside, Optimus felt terrible. He knew he'd done what his spark and his processor was telling him, but it felt wrong. How could he fix this?

\\\\-//

He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Still, his processor was telling him that this would make up for his selfish response to her confession. Elita was still her happy self, curious about science and history and whatever else she was excited for. Still, he knew she was still upset about that night.

Hopefully, agreeing to come with her and Sentinel on this … well … illegal adventure would make up for it. Sentinel was yakking away about energon and how much there would be on this planet—Archa 7 was its name. Elita would respond and talk about the crashed and abandoned Decepticon ship on the planet, and what the organic inhabitants might be like. Optimus just sat in his seat, staying quiet the whole trip.

When they had first arrived, Elita practically raced out of the ship to admire the unfamiliar planet. Optimus felt a need to chase after her, and keep an optic on her.

He found her standing still, admiring something. He caught up with her, and looked up to where she was looking.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” She gasped.

He blinked, “Yeah … what is it?”

She chuckled, “I have no idea.”

Optimus decided then and there that he would get her some to remember this rather interesting trip.

He glanced at her. He could apologize now, he figured. He started to open his intake to say something, but was startled at the sound of Sentinel’s voice.

Frankly, his friend’s tendency to be rather narcissistic made Optimus sometimes mute out some of the things he said. Not to say he didn't enjoy Sentinel or his company. Sentinel and Optimus has been friends for a long time. Sentinel had stood up for him more than once despite being a rather popular bot. Optimus was forgotten often in the Academy among the students, but Sentinel was always there to have Optimus involved. While Optimus was never an extroverted bot, he did appreciate Sentinel’s attempts to include Optimus in everything he did, even if Optimus didn't like it. Still, Optimus was sure Sentinel would get his circuits scrambled someday.

When the trio stumbled upon a group of giant, organic arachnids, Optimus knew it had been a bad idea from the start.

And when it had ended badly … well, Optimus couldn't forgive himself. Sentinel couldn't forgive him either.

Optimus knew he shouldn't have refused Elita’s feelings, and he should have convinced Elita and Sentinel not to go to that accursed organic planet. He remembered Elita’s Femme Rank Ceremony, and how proud he was to be her friend. Now knowing that her dream to be an important Elite agent had all been for nothing, he didn't feel like he deserved to be a Prime. Not without her.

His and Sentinel’s Prime Ceremonies were on the same day. They had gone through many tests to reach that status. Both Sentinel and Optimus had to train new Autobots in the Boot Camps as Sentinel Minor and Optimus Minor. They had to teach elective classes in the Academy as Sentinel Major and Optimus Major. Both of these had already been done by Elita before her own ceremony. She had gotten ahead of them both in the Academy, and worked hard to achieve ‘Femme Rank #1’. She had reached that goal, but she never got her own team or her own ship.

All thanks to Optimus.

It was simply pity on Optimus from Ultra Magnus that he managed to actually become a Prime. Otherwise, he would have stayed ‘Optimus Major’ and would have taught Autobots in the Academy for the rest of his life cycle.

Even with his good luck in that regard, he didn't feel cut out to be a Prime, and he was often told that, as well.

Looking back on everything, Optimus knew that none of it would have happened if he had kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first TF fanfiction, and I wrote it just now. (￣∇￣) I may make a sequel, but idk. These two are my current obsession. X3 And I had to add some positive comments on Sentinel. Come on, ya'll, he's not a bad bot, he just had some bad experiences. He's even my sister's favorite character.（≧∇≦）
> 
> Btw, I will continue my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, I'm just trying to write a bit more of the later chapters so I don't get behind. I'm also trying to make sure that my editing is up to date and all that stuff. I'll try to add the next chapter soon.


End file.
